


Maknae Lee Sungjong

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: Maknae's Require Special Attention [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Astraphobia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Sungjong-centric, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tread Carefully, You've been warned, angry sungjong, dongwoo has a habit of calling sungjong baby, hyungs caring for their maknae, hyungs protect their maknae, insecure sungjong, may be triggering, subtle romantic relationship between all 7, sungjong loves it though, the hyungs love their maknae, they all adore him even if they tease him, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Sungjong is often the brunt of his hyungs teasing, and although he knows they mean well, but sometimes it's a little too much when the sinister thoughts creep into his mind.





	1. The Place Where I Ran Away from You

Sungjong was often criticized for his feminine physique and vocals. His hyungs would pick on him during their broadcasts, sometimes taking it too far even for Sungjong's liking. He would take it though, without complaining and move past it. The teasing though triggered the monsters in his brain. They liked to creep in the crevices of his mind when he was alone and tried to fall asleep at night. His members were a cuddly bunch, and they weren't shy of sharing affection and skinship. Other members were more forward with their affection with certain members of their group. Sungjong was usually left out of that group, mainly because he withdrew as soon as the cameras were off. The monsters had their talons in his mind, spreading the fear and shame that fueled his insecurity. 

He would hide in his room, sheltering his body with a thick duvet, laying in the darkness trying to breathe steadily so he could prevent himself from panicking. He'd exhaust himself and fall asleep that way, and would wake up feeling sore and not as well rested as he should have been. His eyes would be red and puffy, and his throat dehydrated and sore from the tears he shed during his nightmares. When he walked into the shared space, his members could see the rain cloud hanging ominously over their maknae's head. His shoulders were slumped in defeat, his face expressing his exhaustion, and his hurt through the way his body curled into itself, making him appear smaller. 

Myungsoo knew something was wrong with his only dongsaeng. He tended to be closer to the maknae, considering the small age difference. He could read the other boy easily, and he knew something had to be wrong for their usual optimistic maknae to be so quiet and mild in manner. "Sungjong," Myungsoo murmured softly, placing a gentle hand on the younger's neck, squeezing gently to ease the tense muscles, "are you feeling okay?" 

Sungjong recoiled at the tough, glaring at his hyung, "Leave me alone, hyung," he said, turning back to the kettle he was heating up. He was hoping his favorite tea would help his spirits and mood, and he didn't want to be accosted or teased by his hyungs. He wrapped his arms over his chest tightly, refusing to make eye contact with his hyung. 

Myungsoo, surprised by the angry reaction, frowned at his dongsaeng, worry quickly turning into fear that something was wrong. He quietly left the kitchen to find his leader. Sunggyu was lying on his bed, staring at his phone. He looked up when Myungsoo walked in and closed the door. "What's wrong Myungsoo?" He asked, patting the space on the bed beside him. 

"I'm not sure. There's something really wrong with Sungjong, he might be sick? Hyung, he...recoiled from me when I touched him, almost like he was scared of me," Myungsoo said, his lower lip jutting out in worry. Sunggyu frowned, "That's not like him," he thought carefully, "he has been going to bed earlier and earlier, maybe he is feeling unwell and he's just trying to get as much rest as possible," he leader reasoned. 

Myungsoo shook his head, "Hyung, he's not acting sick, and he's looking worse and worse. Also if he was sick, why would he be scared of me?" He asked. 

"That is odd," he murmured in agreement, standing up and pocketing his phone, "Hyung will go and see, stay here," he said, ruffling his dongsaeng's hair on his way out of the room. He could hear the cabinets in the kitchen opening and closing, the squeak alerting him of someone's presence in the kitchen. He stood in the entry, staring at his blonde-haired maknae as he prepared his tea. He was surprised at what he saw. The boy looked awful, sleep-deprived and unhealthy. His leader instincts wanted to reprimand the boy for being careless with his health, but Sungjong was responsible and mature for his age, and he knew there was something wrong. 

"Sungjong," Sunggyu said, "Myungsoo is worried about you. I am, too. Why don't you tell hyung what's wrong," he requested gently. 

Sungjong refused to look up at his leader, and eldest hyung, stirring the honey into his tea a bit more fervently. Tears were pooling in his eyes, and his vision was slowly getting blurrier and blurrier. His leader usually didn't poke fun at him as much as the others, and would end the teasing if it went too far, so he trusted that his leader wouldn't make fun of his feelings. He shakily set his mug down on the counter and carefully looked up at his hyung. Sunggyu's eyes widened at the sight of the tears, and the dark circles underneath his maknae's eyes. "Sungjong," he said, moving to cradle the boy into his body, "tell hyung what's wrong." 

Sungjong let out a sob of relief after the gentle hold wrapped around him. He soaked up his hyung's warmth, inhaling the comforting scent, and finally let out the sobs he couldn't hold back. The dam had broken, and his hyung held him, murmuring sweet nothings, and stroking his back comfortingly. The noise though attracted the rest of his hyungs, and soon he could hear whispers of concern and frantic steps heading toward them. Sungjong buried his head deeper into his hyung's chest, crying and whimpering, and making pathetic noises. 

"Hyung," Dongwoo said, concern evident in his voice. He approached the pair, placing a hand on his leader's shoulder, "what can we do?" 

Sungjong recoiled from the voice, looking away from the second eldest. Dongwoo watched with surprise, looking at Sunggyu confused. The leader gestured him to leave them, "Go into the living room. Let me talk to to Sungjong first. We'll join you when we're ready," he said sternly, his tone unwavering. Sungjong heard Dongwoo leave and listened to the hyung make the other members leave, leaving him with his leader. 

"Sungjong, you need to talk to me, okay? Hyung can't help if I don't know what's wrong," he said. 

Sungjong wiped away his tears before pulling away from the warmth of his hyung. He moved his mug and pulled himself onto the counter, feeling as though he were going to pass out if he continued standing. Sunggyu moved his hips in between his maknae's bony knees and made sure to still touch the youngest to offer him some kind of comfort. He waited as the boy gathered his thoughts. 

"I know that, sometimes, people like to poke fun at how I look. Most times I can take it, and play along, but other times...it's too much and it hurts me. It makes my mind think things about me that I know aren't true, but can't stop them. The other hyungs...they take the joke too far sometimes and it really messes with my mind, and I begin to doubt my role as your maknae, like I'm not good enough," Sungjong murmurs, refusing to make eye contact with his hyung. 

"Sungjong, why didn't you say something sooner? The other members probably thought you were okay with the joke because you never said anything. You need to speak up when we hurt your feelings, especially because we have some pretty dense members. We can't fix the problem if we don't know there is a problem. Now, I admit, the guys take it too far and that's why I try and reign them in, hyung is sorry for not noticing sooner and putting an end to the teasing," Sunggyu said, carding his fingers through the long hair and tucking it behind his dongsaeng's ears. 

"It's okay hyung, I know they mean well, but, it still hurts. It still creates...doubt," Sungjong said, his voice shaky from being raw and overused. 

Sunggyu sighed, "Finish your tea, hyung will go talk to his dense donsaengs, alright?" 

Sungjong nodded, feeling his hyung place a kiss to his cheek before leaving him, removing the warmth and comfort the hyung was so freely giving him. 

Sunggyu rubbed his temple as he entered the living room, before turning disappointed eyes to the rest of his dongsaeng's. "We need to talk about Sungjong," he said seriously. His members sat up, knowing their leader was serious. "We need to be careful with our words. Our teasing about the way he looks has created a lot of doubt in his role as our maknae. He admitted that we all take it too far sometimes, and that's what hurts him. That hurt has caused him to be distrustful of you guys. For some unknown reason, he still trusts me, but you all need to make this right. You guys have hurt him, your words has cause your maknae to doubt himself and to feel excluded." 

"Hyung," Sungyeol said, horrified that their maknae had been feeling so badly, "we never meant to make him feel that way." 

"Yet here we are. Not everyone can let things roll off of them as easily as you can. Sungjong is young, and he's vulnerable. You guys need to keep that in mind. He was a lot younger than all of us when he was a trainee and the debuted. He is mature and strong, but he's also incredibly young for how many years he's been in the industry," Sunggyu said, his voice stern. 

"I'm sorry hyung," Howon murmured. 

"I'm not the one you should be saying that too," Sunggyu said. "I want each one of you, individually, to go in there and apologize. You do anything you need too to make him forgive you and to not be distrustful. This group doesn't work when we don't trust one another." 

Woohyun stood up first, not even bothering to ask to go first. He walked into the kitchen, seeing his donsaeng sitting on the counter sipping his tea. "Sungjong," he said softly, "can we talk?" 

Sungjong looked up, startled, but reluctantly nodded. He set his mug down and crossed his arms over his chest. He refused to make eye contact. 

"I'm sorry for taking out teasing too far and continuously making you the brunt of the joke. You deserve a better hyung, one who considers your feelings and doesn't abuse them. Hyung is so sorry and I hope you can forgive me," he said gently, moving closer to his maknae. "Sungjong, please know that I love you so much, and that I never meant to hurt you as much as I have." 

Sungjong's eyes grew glassy, and even he could hear the sincerity in his hyung's voice. "You took it too far, hyung," he mumbled. 

"I know," Woohyun said, forcing his body in between Sungjong's legs and wrapping his arms around his maknae's middle. He rubbed circles into his dongsaeng's back, "Hyung is sorry." 

Sungjong leaned into Woohyun's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck as he tried to stifle his crying. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he said. Sungjong obeyed, and felt his hyung lift him off the counter and carry him princess style into the living room. Sungjong buried his face closer to his hung's neck, not wanting to see everyone staring at him. Woohyun sat down on the couch, keeping Sungjong in his lap and holding him to his chest. One of his hands brushed through the long hair. "Your hyungs want to make sure your okay and apologize, why don't we let them and hyung will make sure your safe okay?" 

Sungjong gave his consent, and almost instantly there were a flurry of limbs and whispered words being whispered to him. Warm, gentle hands comfortingly patted different parts of his body, and they all apologized and said that they loved him so much. It was big ball of confusing words and gentle touches, but his body yearned for it. Desired for his hyungs to easily touch him and lavish affection upon him. He carefully gazed at them, looking at their worried and remorseful gazes. Dongwoo reached out and gently thumbed away a few stray tears on his cheeks, "No more tears, songbird, hyungs are sorry, but you are needed. We wouldn't be Infinite without you, nor would we want to be Infinite without you," he said softly. 

Sunggyu watched as his maknae reached for Dongwoo, and the lead rapper easily lifted the boy from Woohyun's lap. He sat down beside him, letting Sungjong curl into his chest. "Give him some room to breathe," Sunggyu chided his other members who were hovering anxiously. His donsaeng's guiltily sat on the floor, eyes carefully watching the maknae. Dongwoo had his arm wrapped over Sungjong's waist, gently rubbing circles into the flat belly, while pressing gentle kisses to the boys forehead. Sunggyu moved to sit beside Dongwoo, and earned himself a lap full of Sungyeol. Sungyeol gently took one of Sungjong's hand and kissed the palm. Sungjong cracked a small smile in response. Sungyeol visibly brightened. 

Myungsoo climbed into Woohyun's lap and drew patterns on Sungjong's thigh, while Howon forced himself between Dongwoo's legs and rested his head in Sungjong's lap. Sungjong's long and lean fingers combed through his hair. Sunggyu knew they would all be okay. They adored their maknae, and after a bit of spoiling, their maknae would go back to normal. 

The following days Sunggyu made sure there was at least one person sleeping with the maknae, he told them all to withhold from teasing the boy for a while, and made sure his donsaeng's gave their maknae all the affection and touch he needed. Their maknae thrived off of it, and seeing the bright smile and mischievous expression on his maknae's face has been such a relief. 

At the end of their day, he made sure to hug his maknae and whisper a firm but sincere "I love you" to him. 

Sungjong already knew that though.


	2. I Tried to Run Away from You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjong is feeling underappreciated. Sunggyu and Dongwoo-centric.

The recording studio had a certain ambience to it that made him feel extra creative and energetic about the writing and recording process of their music. Most of their lyrics went to the stronger vocals in their group, which he was fine with because he knew his voice was unusually high. He would just like for one of their songs to be more than just a couple of lines given to him. He was more than just a pretty face and a good dancer. Regardless though, he maintained his high spirits and watched as Dongwoo worked on his rapping for their next song. 

He sat in one of the leather chairs, watching as his hyung spoke quick, yet eloquently in a way only Dongwoo had mastered. 

Treacherous thoughts began to enter into the recesses of his mind, comparing himself to his talented hyung. There had to be a reason why they weren’t giving him more lines, right? He couldn’t rap well, but he could sing. Not as well as Sunggyu though, considering he wasn’t a lead vocal. He felt as though he was just a visual and a dancer. He was good at dancing, but Dongwoo was good at everything. He was a rapper, vocalist, dancer, performer, and a visual. He was the perfect idol, and Sungjong didn’t know why he was in a group with such a talented individual. How did he stake up against the other? 

Their leader was just as talented with a voice like honey, but with such control and ability to emote in his expressions and words. Sunggyu could sing anything thrown at him, and that’s why he was so talented. 

He could feel his smile drip off of his face and turn into a small grimace. He wanted to prove himself to his Inspirits and his members, but more importantly he needed to do it for himself. To rebuild his own confidence and self-esteem, but that wouldn’t happen. The talent in their group surpassed his own abilities. 

More than that he wanted to move past this ridiculously cute, boyish image. He wanted to be seen as masculine and strong. He didn’t want to keep being criticized for being too feminine and that his voice was unreasonably high. 

He wanted to belong and to be praised for his contributions to his team. Not out of his own vanity, but out of his desire to know that his hyungs appreciated him for what he brought to the table. 

That lingering sense of doubt had permeated his common sense, and with the sudden need to leave the suffocating studio, he did so, hastily grabbing his phone and pocketing it. 

“Sungjong?” Sunngyu’s startled voice said, but Sungjong had already slammed the door behind him and rushed out of the room and the company building. It was stifling. 

Unfortunately he forgot about his overly athletic hyung who refused to leave well enough alone when he knew something was wrong. Strong arms wrapped around him, bringing his back to a well built chest. 

A firm, but soft “Breathe,” was spoken in his ear, and Sungjong could feel his muscles betray him as he relaxed into his hyung’s hold. He would have fallen down if it wasn’t for his hyung’s grip on him and easily steadying him. The warmth of his hyung instantly brought tears to his eyes, which frustrated him even more because his hyung was funny, talented, and so unbelievably kind and gentle with him when he needed it. 

He tried to breathe, relieving the way his chest was heaving from sprinting out of the building as quick as he did. 

“Sungjong,” his leader said, finally approaching them, sounding a bit winded, “tell hyungs what’s wrong.” 

A warm and heavy hand was on his shoulder, gently squeezing it. 

“You’ll be upset,” Sungjong mumbled. 

“I’ll be more upset if you hide what you are feeling,” he said softly. 

He groaned, but looked up at his leader, eyes defiant, even though they still held unshed tears, “I don’t know what the hell my purpose is in this group, and I just want to to have more than a few lines in a song, and to be the focus of a goddamned music video because I work just as hard as all of you and I have nothing to show for it. How do you like that, hyung?” 

Sungjong tore himself away from Dongwoo, turning to look at his elder, “Don’t touch me.” 

Dongwoo’s eyes widened in surprise, before he schooled his features and looked at their leader. Sunggyu was also surprised by the display of anger from his youngest dongsaeng. “Sungjong,” he murmured softly, “you’re needed in Infinite, here wish us singing and dancing for our fans. Just because you don’t have as many lines doesn’t mean you’re not a talented singer, or that you aren’t needed. I’m sorry if we’ve made you feel expendable, but you’re not and you never will be.” 

Sungjong crossed his arms, glaring at his eldest members as a defense mechanism. He didn’t want their affection and warmth because he knew he would give in and he refused to let them sweep his feelings under the rug.

“You guys don’t say anything because you and the others want all the parts you can get, while I’m stuck with maybe three or four lines in a whole damn song. It’s selfish and unfair, and I hate that my hyungs don’t have my back. We’re a team, we’re supposed to show off together, which means every member needs a moment to shine. Where was mine? Did you all miss the memo?” Sungjong knew his voice was becoming louder and that it would attract attention, but he was so far past being rational and he just wanted his members to know how he was feeling. 

His hyungs both frowned, but they also looked a tad bit guilty in the way they shifted their eyes away from the maknae. They knew he was right. 

“Your pride and self-serving tendencies are going to destroy this group. If something doesn’t change, I won’t hesitate to quit, even if I’m called a coward,” Sungjong said, before turning his back on his hyungs and leaving them to think about what he said. He didn’t mean to be as dramatic as he was, but Sungjong could only be so happy by their music when it wasn’t truly a collaborative effort. 

He called a taxi to take him to the dorm and quietly entered. Apparently it wasn’t quiet enough when he heard his name. “Sungjong? Back so soon? Where are the other hyungs?” 

Sungjong looked at Myungsoo and glared at him, before walking away and holing himself in his room. He buried himself under his blankets and curled into a large plushie. His frustration and anger was surprisingly tiring. He fell asleep quickly. 

Sungjong wished his nap was restful, but it was plagued with nightmares and he awoke feeling disoriented and unrested. He rolled over and reached for his phone to look at the time. It was early evening, which meant he had slept for only a couple of hours. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and brushed his hands through his shorter hair. He couldn’t help but feeling an overwhelming sense of defeat knowing none of his members came to check up on him or to rectify the problem. He assumed this was answer enough to his doubts. 

He stood up and went to sit at his keyboard, carefully pressing keys. He tinkered around, humming to himself as the angst from earlier today left him as he immersed himself in the freestyle arrangement. 

A knock at the door interrupted his cathartic playing, and he grimaced, remembering back to his disrespectful behavior earlier. “Come in,” he said, although it was more of a mumble as he didn’t really want anyone to enter...but he was lying to himself. It was tinged with the desire for someone to come and comfort him, apologizing for their treatment of him and his role in the group. It was wishful thinking at best. 

The door opened, and Sungjong refused to look behind him to see who it was. 

“You ready to talk now?” His leader asked, closing the door behind him and moving to sit on his bed. 

“Not really,” he answered, stubbornly keeping his eyes averted from his hyung. 

“We need to talk about it, Sungjong. You said a lot of things today, some true and some hurtful, but you’re clearly speaking from your own hurt and insecurities, so tell hyung what’s wrong,” Sunggyu said patiently. 

“I can’t, not like this, with you...grilling me for answers,” Sungjong said meekly. 

Sunggyu sighed and stood up, going to the door and opening it, “Dongwoo, come here please.” 

Sungjong’s stomach dropped as he heard the lead rapper enter the room and his leader close the door. “You need to let us help you, Sungjong, and the best way to do that is to remove the physical wall you are purposely building, blocking us out completely. Come cuddle with Dongwoo, while the two of us talk.” 

Dongwoo had approached him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, “Come on baby,” he encouraged, “hyung’s not mad at you, I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that when you clearly didn’t want to be around us. I’m sorry.” 

The youngest stood up, letting Dongwoo guide him to his bed and watched as the elder sat down, moving to the center of the bed. Sungjong easily climbed in between his hyung’s legs and pillowed his head on top of the rapper’s chest. Sunggyu clambered in beside them and looked at his maknae seriously, “Tell me what’s wrong, or how you are feeling, or whatever is making you so angry and frustrated.”

Sunggyu watched as Dongwoo brushed his fingers through Sungjong’s bedhead, watching their dongsaeng. 

The maknae sighed, “It sounds selfish and vain, but...I just want to have more parts in our songs. I feel like everyone else has had a song dedicated to their own voice, but I’m just a backup singer. I know I’ve had solo stages, but it’s not the same. I want a song that we all participated in that showcases my own vocals. I’ve been working so hard and practicing with my vocal coach, but no one knows it. 

I’m more than just a pretty face, hyung. I want to be recognized for something more than just my looks.”

“I know, Sungjongie,” Sunggyu replied softly, “You’re an excellent dancer and a talented performer. No one wants to take that away from you… I’ll talk to our producer and ask if we can consider giving you a main vocal part in our next comeback, okay? It doesn’t hurt to ask.” 

“Thank you hyung,” Sungjong said. 

“I’ll write you a song if producer hyung says no and we can release it on soundcloud for free and watch it blow up and rub that in producer hyung’s face because he ruined a chance for the company to make money,” Dongwoo said, grinning mischievously. 

Sunggyu bopped him on the head with a plushie, before the three of them burst into giggles. Sungjong hid his face in Dongwoo’s chest, gripping the soft white t-shirt of his second oldest hyung in his fist. 

Their giggles quietly turned into amused smiles. The tension had drained from the room and left a comfortable lightness and warmth instead. 

“Sungjong,” Dongwoo murmured gently.

The maknae looked up and smiled, “Yes hyung?” He rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he looked at Dongwoo. 

“I love you, and you’re so incredibly important to Infinite, alright? My little songbird shouldn’t be feeling like he’s not important,” Dongwoo said gently. 

Sungjong blushed, and leaned into place a chaste kiss to Dongwoo’s plush and velvety soft lips. He shyly hid his face in the crook of said hyungs neck, mumbling a word of thanks to him. 

Sunggyu watched with a soft fondness for his two donsaengs. Dongwoo looked so pleased by the shy kiss, and was staring at the maknae with a look of adoration and fondness, he knew his oldest dongsaeng was whipped for their youngest. Sungjong had a way of wrapping people around his pinky finger, and making them fall for him. 

“Alright Sungjongie, you and Dongwoo can sleep if you want, I’m going to go join the others in the living room, okay? Behave,” he said sternly, before leaning over to place a kiss to the top of Sungjong’s head and Dongwoo’s forehead. He quietly left the room. 

Dongwoo watched his hyung leave and waited for the door to close before looking at the the head of black hair lying on his chest. 

Sungjong sat up and shyly looked at him, “Hyung...is it okay if I change? I’m getting too warm.” 

Dongwoo chuckled, “Of course, you don’t need to ask, Sungjongie.” 

Sungjong gracefully slipped off of the bed and padded to his dresser to grab a change of clothes and went to change in the bathroom. Dongwoo peeled off his t-shirt, content to sleep in just his gym shorts. He was a radiator at night, which was probably why Sungjong changed, knowing he would be cuddling a human heater. 

Sungjong left the bathroom wearing a loose, somewhat see through tank top and a pair of light shorts that reached mid-thigh. Dongwoo pulled the blankets down and settled onto the bed, gesturing for Sungjong to come to him. The maknae did, facing away from Dongwoo, which allowed Dongwoo to cuddle him from behind, and wrap him tightly in his arms. 

“Good night, my songbird, dream well,” he murmured softly. 

“Night hyung,” Sungjong murmured, before he fell asleep. 

Their dreams had never been more sweet.


	3. Where Is the Eye of the Storm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjong has astraphobia, and his hyungs are out of the dorm when he needs them most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one-shot before I pick up the previous installments! I figured we could use some comfort after all the angst recently! <3

Fear had put Sungjong into a bind, tensing up his muscles, closing his eyes tightly, fingernails digging into his palms, and his body refused to move. The duvet over his body, and his head buried in his pillow did nothing to block out the raging sound of thunder and howling wind. Each grumble of thunder forced his muscles to tense and his eyes to force out tears because he was clenching them shut so tightly. 

He was too scared to move, and even if he wasn’t, he couldn’t. _Where were his hyungs?_ He couldn’t help but think mournfully. His hyungs had gone out to pick up dinner, and they should have been home, but the sudden thunder storm took everyone by surprise. 

If any of his members knew about the storm they wouldn’t have left. They know he’s terrified of thunderstorms and would have at least left somebody to stay with them. 

He wanted nothing more than to be cuddled up in between Dongwoo and Myungsoo, their touch and embrace the most comforting during these times. 

_What if something happened to them?_ His brain thought traitorously. 

_What if your fears have come true and they’ve taken away your hyungs for good?_

_You’ll never see your hyungs again. You’ll be alone._

A sob forced it’s way up his throat at his brain playing games with him, cruelly imagining scenarios of the various ways his hyungs wouldn’t come back to him because of the storm raging outside. 

Sungjong sobbed mournfully into his pillow, his heart racing and aching over the thought of not seeing his hyungs again. He was so lost in his mournful thoughts and jolting at every grumble of thunder that the gentle hand on his shoulder surprised him. 

“Baby,” Dongwoo said gently, “it’s okay. It’s just me. I tried calling you but it seems as though you didn’t hear me.” 

He looked up at Dongwoo, tears streaming down his cheeks, instantly relieved to see his hyung there. “Hyung,” he said, throat raw from his crying. 

“Hyung is sorry it took us so long to come back home. We tried calling you, but you didn’t answer,” Dongwoo explained softly, moving underneath the comforter to better comfort the youngest. Dongwoo easily turned Sungjong to face him, allowing the boy to rest his head on his chest and curl into him. He wrapped him up in his arms and placed gentle kisses to the top of his head. 

Sungjong couldn’t speak, but he nuzzled into Donwoo’s chest, glad for the warmth his hyung offered. Dongwoo was rubbing his back, soothing the tense muscles. 

The door opened once more, and quietly shut behind the new arrival. “How is he, hyung?” 

Sungjong recognized Myungsoo’s voice, and looked up at him, “Hyung,” he said. 

Dongwoo answered, “Pretty scared and shaken up. Come join us.” 

Myungsoo climbed over the two bodies, and pressed up behind Sungjong, placing soft kisses to his neck. “Hyung is here, Sungjonggie.” Myungsoo spoke gently. 

Sungjong was able to fall asleep tucked in between his two hyungs who comforted him the best and sleep comfortably he did. 

 

A few short hours later Sungjong woke up to a peaceful silence and growling stomach. He was much too comfortable in between his hyungs though and didn’t want the little bubble of warmth to cease. 

“Aigoo, baby, you must be starving.”

Sungjong startled, looking up at Dongwoo sleepily blinking down at him. Dongwoo brushed his fingers through the blonde hair and smiled at him, “Let’s get you some food.”

“I don’t want to get up hyung,” Sungjong protested, burying his face in Dongwoo’s chest, effectively hiding himself from his tender-hearted hyung. 

“Hyung is right, you need to eat, Sungjonggie,” Myungsoo chimed in, his voice raspy. 

Sungjong looked up at them, lips turned down into a pout. They chuckled, before helping him out from his cocoon of blankets (and warmth, the dorm was freezing) and helped him into a hoodie to help keep him warm. Dongwoo intertwined his fingers with Sungjong and they walked into the kitchen. 

Once they had finished breakfast, Sungjong found himself curled up in Dongwoo’s lap as they relaxed on the couch in the living area. He needed the comfort and the touch, and frankly his hyung was a tactile person and needed it as well. 

The group leader watched them with clear affection before standing up and making his way to them. He hovered over them, dropping a quick kiss to Dongwoo’s velvety plush lips before smiling at the youngest, and pressing a gentle kiss to the soft, but chapped lips. Sungjong smiled in the kiss, before shyly looking up at Sungkyu. 

“Hyung?” He asked, curious as to what the elder was up to. 

“I’m glad you’re doing better, I’m sorry we weren’t here for you last night.” Their leader spoke softly, moving to brush Sungjong’s bangs out of his face. 

“It’s okay hyung,” Sungjong said, forgiving easily. The weather was one of the few things out of his hyungs control. 

“And hyung loves you,” Sungkyu reminds him, holding Sungjong’s chin to make the younger look at him. 

“I love you too, hyung,” Sungjong murmur back softly. 

“Did Dongwoo take good care of you?” Sungkyu asked. 

“Yes, and Myungsoo hyung.” 

“Good, they would have gotten an extra hour at practice if they hadn’t,” Sungkyu teased. 

“Yah!” Dongwoo protested, “You say that as if I’m a bad hyung.” 

Sungkyu chuckled, “You’re a good hyung, Dongwoo,” the leader promised, pressing another kiss to help calm his offended dongsaeng. 

Sungjong smiled as the two parted, before Sungkyu chuckled and walked away. Sungjong resumed laying on Dongwoo’s chest, watching Sungyeol and Myungsoo playing video games. It would be a better day. He had his hyungs, and that’s all he really cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who continue reading and commenting! ily guys sm! xx


	4. Spoiling the Maknae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hyungs plan a day to spoil their maknae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK WITH SUNGJONG. Enjoy the fluff and softness that is this long fic~

Sungjong had always been a thinker. He got lost in his thoughts, rolling around certain worries and insecurities of his trying to piece them apart and figure them out. He was a thoughtful person when it came to others, but he had a tendency to overthink when he wrestled with his own inner battles. His identity had been on his mind a lot recently. The media had always been a bit unkind toward him, and he certainly didn’t have as many fans as Dongwoo or Myungsoo because of their charming and _masculine_ looks. He was beloved by his members, and a few others, but that was because the outsiders didn’t truly know who he was. 

He was attracted to those of the same gender as him, as well as the opposite. Sungjong loved people, and he didn’t care about gender. It was one of the reasons he had fallen so deeply for his older members, the first ones in his life who understood him and gave him unconditional love. If anyone was to ever find out the dynamics, they would be blacklisted. They would lose everything, and Sungjong wasn’t quite sure as to _why_. They weren’t hurting anyone, and they weren’t bad people. 

His hyungs were some of the warmest, most talented, and compassionate beings he had encountered. They were patient, kind, and so loving toward him. Sungjong was protective of their love, even though he still didn’t understand why they needed to keep it secret. 

“Sungjongie~”

He looked up to see Howon looking down at him, a kind but concerned smile on his face. His eyes dark with worry, but his expression gentle. 

“Hyung, sorry, I was daydreaming,” Sungjong apologized, his voice going a bit higher to try an hide his earlier concerns. Howon knew him better than that, but didn’t say anything because they were in public. 

“The noonas are ready for you, go on,” Howon said, looking at him with dark, intense look. 

Sungjong could feel his hyungs eyes on him, all the way until he sat in the chair and let the stylist noonas fix him up. 

“Sungjong, your skin is so beautiful. You’ve been taking such good care of it,” one of the noonas cooed, complementing his clear complexion. 

“I did what you told me, and it really helped. Thank you,” he answered, giving her a small smile in appreciation. 

Sungjong knew he was the favorite among the stylist noonas for two reasons. The first being he actually cared about taking care of his skin and hair. He did everything they instructed him to do diligently, and he always gained their favor. The second being he was polite and always conversed with them. The noonas tended to baby him, and feel the need to chastise him when he didn’t get enough sleep or forgot to eat. Something about him made the most stern noona motherly and fond over him. 

The noonas doted over him, taking their time when applying the eyeshadow and eyeliner to his eyes. They styled his hair carefully, as to not add to the damage years of dying had already done to it. They were gentle and kind. Sungjong treasured these times as he felt spoiled and important. He felt loved in a different way, and he didn’t mind the slight babying. 

When he was finished up, he pressed a shy kiss to each of the noonas cheeks in thanks and shyly bowed away from them. The noonas chuckled, calling him cute as he walked away from them. 

Much to his dismay, one of his observant hyungs was watching the interaction. 

“Hyung!” 

Sungkyu looked up to see Woohyun approach him, a tentative expression on his face. 

“Yes?” Sungkyu responded, curious as to what made his dongsaeng have such a strange expression on his face. 

“You know Sungjong gets lost in thought sometimes?” Woohyun asked. 

“Yeah,” Sungkyu answered, humoring his dongsaeng. 

“Okay, did you know that Sungjong loves getting his makeup and hair done by the noonas?” Woohyun asked. 

Sungkyu frowned, “What do you mean?” 

“Hyung, Sungjong became putty in their hands when the stylist noonas got their hands on him. He seemed so relaxed and content, something I haven’t seen him be in a pretty long time. I think...I think he likes--no needs, to be spoiled in that way. They were complimenting him and he seemed to enjoy the attention,” Woohyun explained. 

“You’re telling me that Sungjong likes to be pampered?” Sungkyu clarified. 

“Yes, hyung.” Woohyun answered. 

“I’m not quite sure I understand why you’re telling me this,” Sungkyu asked. 

“I think , for a while, Sungjong has been uncomfortable with some of the attention the media has been giving him. Gossip over his feminine looks has started up again and he’s been a bit tense and uptight recently. Today though he looked so content and happy. I think he just wants to feel special,” Woohyun explained. 

“I didn’t know about the gossip,” Sungkyu frowned.

“Of course you wouldn’t. You don’t pay attention to that stuff, and Sungjongie doesn’t tell us when something is bothering him until it becomes too much and he snaps. I don’t want that to happen, which is why I’ve kind of kept on the look-out for that kind of stuff because Sungjong does,” Woohyun said softly. 

“What do you suggest we do?” Sungkyu asked. 

Woohyun grinned, a cheshire like grin that made Sungkyu believe he made a mistake asking the question. 

Getting the other four on board with their plans took hardly any work. They all loved their maknae, and knew something had been bothering him for a while. The difficult part was preparing for it without making their maknae suspicious. 

It took a couple of days to plan, but they were all budding with excitement when their day free of schedules came and they could put their plan into action. 

Dongwoo woke up a bit early, making sure his plans were still in place before he went to wake up the sleeping maknae. Dongwoo had entered into his shared room with the rest of the maknae line, but was surprised to find his bunk empty. 

He left the room to search in Hoya and Woohyun’s shared room, as Sungjong hadn’t been in his and Sungkyu’s. 

Dongwoo couldn’t help the fondness he felt when he found their maknae sleeping restfully with Howon. He brushed his fingers through Sungjong’s hair, “Sungjongie~ Wake up, hyung has a surprise for you,” Dongwoo murmured. 

Sungjong stirred, a habitually light-sleeper. He blearily blinked up at Dongwoo, “Hyung, I want to sleep.” 

“I know, but the place we’re going too will allow you to sleep, so come on,” Dongwoo encouraged, gently lifting the younger boy up. 

Sungjong reluctantly got up and went into his room to change. Dongwoo could see that they had woken up Hoya. Howon smiled up at him, his eyes tired and crinkled. 

“You two have fun,” Howon teased lightly. 

Dongwoo smirked, “We will,” before bending them and placing a chaste kiss to the dancer’s lips, “Go back to sleep.” 

Once Sungjong had finished getting ready, he looked tiredly at Dongwoo, “Where are we going?” 

Dongwoo smiled, “It’s a surprise,” he said, taking Sungjong’s hand in his, “let’s go find out what it is.” 

The taxi ride was fairly short as there was hardly any traffic at this hour. The cab dropped them off in front of a posh and expensive looking building. Sungjong’s eyes widened, “What are we doing here?” 

Dongwoo smiled, “A treat for you, since you’ve been working so hard.” 

The two entered the luxurious spa. Dongwoo smiled at the receptionist, “Dongwoo.” 

The lady smiled, “Of course. We have your room ready for you, please follow me.” 

Dongwoo held Sungjong’s hand and followed the pretty woman into a private room. The woman smiled, “Please undress and wrap yourselves up in a towel. Your therapists will be in shortly.” 

Sungjong balked, staring wide eyed at Dongwoo after the lady closed the door, “Therapists?” 

Dongwoo laughed, “Yeah, for a massage.” 

“A massage?” Sungjong asked, confused. 

Dongwoo chuckled, approaching his maknae and placing his hands on the other’s flushed cheeks, “Baby,” he said softly, “let me treat you. This is something we get to do together, and relax. Please allow yourself to enjoy it.” 

Sungjong relaxed under his hold and the gentle words, “Yes, okay, hyung.” 

Dongwoo helped set Sungjong’s bag aside and undressed him slowly, pressing gentle kisses to the exposed skin. Sungjong was laughing softly, before pushing Dongwoo away, “I can do my pants, go change as well.” 

Dongwoo laughed, and turned to strip out of his clothing, quite comfortable with his own nakedness. Dongwoo turned to see Sungjong’s bare chest and lower half covered by a plush towel. Dongwoo did the same and they each sat on their respective massage tables. 

“Thank you hyung,” Sungjong mumbled. 

“You’re welcome,” Dongwoo said, before there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Dongwoo called. 

Two attractive women walked in, and smiled at them. Dongwoo could see Sungjong’s body relax. Dongwoo choose the women therapists knowing Sungjong felt most comfortable around the opposite sex. 

The women were extremely professional and got down to work quickly. Dongwoo and Sungjong enjoyed the hour long massage, working out the tension and knots from their backs and legs. When their session finished, the two women bowed, “The sauna is down the hall to the right, and the spa is to the left. There are snacks and beverages in the spa room,” before they left. 

Sungjong looked much more relaxed and happy. His skin was glowing with the massage oil, and his body looked sated and pliant. Dongwoo thought that Sungjong had never looked so beautiful before. Hazy eyes met Dongwoo’s, and he smiled back at the youngest, “Feel good?” 

Sungjong blushed, nodding his head. They dressed in the swim trunks Dongwoo had secretly packed and wrapped themselves up in fluffy robes and wore fluffy slippers. They made their way to the spa, happy to see it empty. Sungjong picked up two water bottles and handed one to Dongwoo. Sungjong eyed the spa, before turning to the pool. 

“Go swim, then join me in the spa,” Dongwoo said, encouraging the younger to do what he loved most beside being an idol. 

Dongwoo sat in the spa, watching Sungjong’s lean and graceful body glide through the water. In a previous life, Sungjong must have been a fish. 

Sungjong joined him a few minutes later, his eyes bright and clear. Dongwoo pulled the younger onto his lap, placing a kiss to the maknae’s neck. “Have fun?” 

“Yes hyung, I love swimming,” Sungjong said happily. 

The two separated and sat next to one another, enjoying the warmth and pulse of the jets on their backs. 

“Sungjongie,” Dongwoo said, after a while of silence. 

“Yes hyung?” Sungjong answered. 

“Howon said something interesting to me the other day. He said you were admiring Hoseok’s nails? Howon thought you might like to get yours done,” Dongwoo asked. 

“Our company would never let me,” Sungjong said. 

“Not unless it was for charity,” Dongwoo said. 

“What do you mean?” Sungjong asked. 

Dongwoo explained that a charity was promoting by asking male and female participants to paint their nails, that way when someone asks about it, they would be informed. 

Sungjong smiled, “So they would let me paint my nails?” 

“Yes, and in about twenty minutes, Howon is going to take over and get them done with you,” Dongwoo smiled. 

Sungjong’s smile drooped, “You’re not staying?” 

Dongwoo kissed the maknae’s cheek, “I had you to myself all morning, Howon really wants to spend time with you. Plus I need to help Sungkyu hyung with the rest of the kids.” 

Sungjong smiled, appeased by his words, “It’ll be nice to spend time with Howon hyung.”

Half an hour later, Dongwoo had said his good-byes, and Sungjong was with Howon. They walked to the opposite side of the building where two manicurists were waiting for them. They smiled brightly at both of them. 

They sat down, and were handed a palette of different colors. Sungjong marvelled at the colors, before picking a light blue. Howon had picked a dark green. The manicurist noonas complemented them both, before they started marvelling over Sungjong’s elegant hands and clear complexion. 

Howon watched, happy to see his maknae so thoroughly spoiled and happy. 

“Myungsoo is an absolute bear when you aren’t there in the morning,” Howon complained. 

“Why’s that?” Sungong asked, watching the manicurist noona skilfully apply the blue gel polish. 

“He gets so whiny, wanting his only dongsaeng,” Howon said, rolling his eyes. 

“I would too if he was this cute,” Sungjong’s manicurist piped in, winking at the boy in front of him. 

Sungjong blushed, “You know Myungsoo hyung doesn’t like change.” 

“I know, I know. He sure was acting more like a maknae than you were,” Howon teased. 

Sungjong rolled his eyes, but he preened on the inside over the compliment. 

The two finished within an hour, and Sungjong couldn’t stop staring at his hands, watching the blue glisten underneath the warm sunlight. Sungjong’s green was strangely masculine, and added a certain charm to the handsome dancer. 

Howon had taken him to a coffee shop for breakfast. Sungjong had always enjoyed spending time with his reserved hyung. Howon was a good listener, and Sungjong appreciated how his hyung paid attention and asked questions or clarified something he didn’t quite understand. Howon was engaging, and Sungjong felt so lucky to have him. 

“Okay, there’s only one stop left, and then you’ll be back at home,” Howon promised. 

They walked to a nearby hair salon, where he was met with a cheerful Sungyeol. Howon smiled at Sungjong, “I’m going back to the dorm, but enjoy your time with Sungyeol.” 

Sungjong nodded, starting to feel suspicious over the days events. Sungyeol quickly shepherded him inside. They were met with their stylist noonas who were happy to see them, and quickly seated them. They praised him for his nails, and teased him for not coming to them to get them done. 

Sungyeol chattered happily to his noona, asking for a radical hair change. Sungjong rather liked his haircut, so suggested doing a different shade from the platinum blonde he currently had. 

His stylist noona had a look of mischief, “How about we go back to black?” 

Sungjong’s eyes widened, “With the blue tint? 

His noona smiled, and Sungjong easily consented. 

Sungyeol and Sungjong talked happily, excited for their hair to be different. Sungjong always liked his hair dark. 

When their hair was done being dyed, their noonas began trimming and cutting, before moving on to drying it and styling it. 

Sungjong didn’t recognize himself, but he absolutely loved his hair color. He hugged his stylist noona and kissed his cheek as a thanks. Sungyeol had a reddish auburn hair color that accentuated his skin tone nicely. They thanked both ladies, and left. Sungyeol draped his arm over Sungjong’s shoulders, “Time to go back home!” 

Sungjong had enjoyed his morning, and was curious as to what brought on the special treatment. Sungyeol had unlocked their door to their dorm. Sungjong didn’t recognize their dorm when he walked through the hallway. The living area had been turned into what looked like the softest and warmest bed. Obviously there mattressed had been dragged in, and they were covered with plush blankets and pillows, soft stuffed animals, and fluffy throw blankets. Someone had close the blinds and hung up black out curtains to darken the room. Fairy lights were strong on the walls, and candles were burning on the coffee tables pushed on the opposite wall. Sungjong’s favorite classical playlist seemed to be playing from the speakers. 

Sungjong looked at Sungyeol, “What’s this?” 

Sungyeol smiled, “It’s for you.” 

“Why?” Sungjong asked, confused. 

Wiry arms wrapped around his stomach, a firm body pressed against his back. A kiss was pressed to the back of his neck, “‘Cause you deserve it.” 

Sungjong relaxed into Myungsoo’s gentle hold. He still felt confused, but the ambience of the room had him accepting the reason. The nest of blankets and pillows did look comfortable. 

“Sungjong, go and change into something comfortable,” Sungkyu said softly, peeling Myungsoo off of the maknae. Sungjong obeyed the request, going into his room to change into a loose t-shirt and shorts. 

He walked back out to see snacks and drinks laying beside the makeshift bed, and Woohyun smoothing out the blankets. 

“Was this your idea?” Sungjong asked.

Woohyun startled, but looked up, “Yeah, I know how much you love being with all of this. This was the best idea I could come up with.” 

Sungjong softened considerably, bending down and pressing a kiss to Woohyun’s lips, “Thank you hyung.” 

Woohyun kissed his cheek, “I love you.” 

Sungjong blushed, before placing his phone in his pocket and going to lay on the nest Woohyun made for him. His body seemed all too happy to meld into the softness and warmth below him. The nest shifted behind him before a warm and familiar body curled around him. 

“Hyung,” Sungjong murmured sleepily. 

Sungkyu chuckled, “It’s my turn to cuddle you. Hyung hasn’t seen you at all today.” 

Sungjong chuckled, “You had two other maknaes to cuddle.”

“You’re my favorite to cuddle with though,” Sungkyu protested. 

Myungsoo and Sungyeol heard, and made a noise, protesting their leader’s words. Dongwoo and Howon easily silenced them with kisses and promises to cuddle them. 

It wasn’t long before all seven boys were lying on the nest, Sungkyu and Dongwoo surrounding Sungjong. Sungyeol next to Sungkyu, and Woohyun beside Dongwoo. Howon was on the end beside Sungyeol, and Myungsoo next to Woohyun. 

Sungjong felt incredibly warm and safe, spoiled and absolutely loved by the six most important people in his life. 

**The next day…**

Sungjong woke up, on his own the next morning. Their had obviously been rearranging during the night as he was laying on top of Dongwoo’s chest with Myungsoo. He couldn’t see his other members, but he was too pliant to turn over and see where they were. 

Dongwoo kissed his head, “Good morning baby.” 

Sungjong smiled, “Morning. Are you going to tell me what yesterday was about?” 

Dongwoo chuckled, “It was a day meant for spoiling you. We’ve all been busy, and have been unable to spoil you. We all wanted to take care of you.” 

Sungjong smiled softly at Dongwoo, “I missed the days where we went idols. It seemed so much simple then.” 

“It was, but I’m glad we are idols because we can actually spoil you properly,” Dongwoo teased. 

Sungjong laughed, resting his head on Dongwoo’s chest once more, “I love you.” 

“Love you too, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you all think! I love you all, my babies~ <3 xx c:


	5. They're Going to Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never expected this to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh am I emo. Please enjoy my attempt at a fix it fic.

Sungjong didn't understand what he was hearing. Words he never once expected to hear. 

One of his beloved members was not resigning his contract. 

He looked to his leader for clarification, for guidance, for anything. 

“Yah! Lee Howon! What do you mean you're leaving us?” Woohyun demanded.

Sungjong could tell Howon looked only slightly guilty, but also resigned. He could see the dark circles under his hyungs eyes. He could see the tiredness in the droop of his shoulders. They should have all seen this coming. 

“Hyung,” Sungjong chastised softly, “Howon isn't well, can't you see?” 

“I'm fine, baby,” Howon defended.

“Don't lie,” Sunggyu scolded. 

Myungsoo wrapped himself around Dongwoo, trying his best not to cry, but was failing miserably. Sungyeol looked resigned to the fact, and was waiting for his leader to say something. 

“Why didn't you tell us you were unwell?” Sunggyu asks. 

“I didn't want to worry you,” Howon answers.

“I’d rather worry than have you leave. I'd rather push our comeback date and keep you here with us,” Sunggyu says firmly. 

Sungjong frowns at his leader, “That's selfish, hyung. Howon hyung is doing this for his own health, but also to not keep us back. He's being selfless and nothing's to say when Howon is healthy again he can't join us, right? He'll always be part of INFINITE. He'll always have a place here with us. He's always welcome.” 

Howon sits down and gestures for Sungjong, “Come here.” 

Sungjong does as he's told and Howon pulls him down onto his lap, “Thank you for understanding your hyung.” 

“I love you, hyung. I'm going to miss you,” Sungjong mumbles into Howons neck. 

“I'll miss you so much, baby,” Howon whispers back. 

“Please call and visit us, don't just leave for good,” Sungjong asks. 

“I've spent almost a decade with all of you, how can I stop talking to you guys? I love you all too much to end things like that. You guys will always be the best thing that came out of this group,” Howon says. 

Sunggyu moves forward and leans down to press a kiss to Howons forehead, “Hyung will support you. All I want is for you to be happy.” 

The seven boys all gathered onto the blanket nest in the living room, Howon in the middle with all seven boys touching some part of him. Their hearts ached. How could they do this without their beloved member? Did they even want to do this without him? Could they do this without him? 

“You guys need to continue on. Inspirits will need you more than ever now, and you guys need to stay relevant. Don't jeopardize your careers, hm? The world needs you,” Howon whispers to the darkened room, “Just remember who your number one fan is.” 

Sungjong, glad to have claimed the spot right beside Howon looked up at him, “Hyung, this won't change our relationship in public right? We can still greet you and hug you, right?” 

Howon wrapped his arms around Sungjong, accidentally pushing Sunggyu away. “I would be offended if you didn't. If and when I ever sign with an agency, I'll make sure that I'm able to do as I please. You boys are my best friends, the people I love most in the world, damn anyone who tries to keep us apart, hm?” 

The boys fell asleep, their hearts aching, but content wrapped around one another. 

**Six Months Later**

They were at an awards show. The six of them decked out in their finest suits. They all looked good, and the cameras we're eating them up. 

It had been a tough couple of months, but they were thankful for their fans support and encouragement. 

Once they were seated, they happily watched their hoobaes opening performance. 

About halfway through the show, did they all start to get nervous. There were nominated for a new award. An award that showed artistry consistently in their comebacks, and they wanted so desperately to win, to prove that they could hold their own with the newer generation.

Their eyes all widened when they saw who would announce the winner. Their Hoya. Lee Howon in the flesh on stage. 

The man smiled, eyes bright and lit with mischief. His skin looking radiant and dewy. Gone were the circles underneath his eyes. His posture was confident, and his smile easy and warm.

“I've been made aware of who the winner is, and I have to say that I've actually had the pleasure of working with them. In fact, I've known them since before their debut days,” Howon pauses for the screams of the crowd, “and they are very special and close to my heart.” 

The audience was going absolutely nuts. They knew. 

“In fact, for the majority of their career, I was part of it and it was the greatest honor of my life to work with such talented artists,” Howon continued on, “and it is my utmost pleasure to give them this award. The winners are my brothers from Infinite!” 

They all stood up and hurried to the stage, wrapping Howon up in a huge group hug. Howon laughed loudly, “Hi boys.” 

They pulled away, Sungjong latched to Howons side and held his hand, refusing to let his hyung step to the side. 

Sunggyu made his speech, “Thank you for the honor of this award, and thank you for having our beloved member Hoya gift it to us. He deserves this award just as much as we do, as he helped create so many of our choreographies. We truly miss him and are so thankful to be on this stage together.” 

Once they exited the stage and went back stage, did Sungjong snuggle more into Howons side and pout up at him. 

Howon noticed. “Whats wrong?” 

Sungjong turned his cheek to Howon, “Kiss please.* 

Howon chuckled but obliged, pressing a warm sprinkling of kisses on Sungjongs cheek, moving to lightly press one to his lips, “How are you baby?”

“Good, missing you though, it's not the same,” Sungjong mumbles, content to be with his overly affectionate hyung. 

Myungsoo came over to demand attention as well, which Howon easily gave with a smile. They all clustered around him, asking him how he was and complimenting how well he looked. He looked so content and happy, and most importantly, he looked healthy and rejuvenated. 

Howon had a maknae under each arm, doting on them with soft touches and kisses whenever he could, while still interacting with the older members in conversation. Sungjong was perfectly fine nestled into his side, soaking up the comfort he'd been deprived of. 

Once conversation slowly died, and they were comfortably sitting on the couches in the dressing room, did Myungsoo meekly ask, “When will you come back, hyung?” 

Howon smiled softly at him, “Not for a while, I have to finish up a few things and do some things I've always wanted to before I'll be ready to come back. Hyung misses you kiddo, and he's always thinking about you.” 

“You deserve your break, Howon,” Sunggyu says, “please continue to rest well. I've never seen you look as happy and healthy as you do now.” 

Sungjong smiles, “Hyung has also gained weight, and looks much better and feels nice to cuddle with.” 

They all laugh, amused by the maknaes comment. 

They continued to sit with one another for the duration of the awards ceremony, catching up and sharing in their memories together and talking about the new memories they've made. 

They would be okay. In fact, they were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away. I got busy with work and my second job! I hope you've all been well.


End file.
